Caleb Rivers
Caleb Rivers is a street smart new kid at Rosewood High, Hanna's boyfriend, former housemate, and a former spy for Jenna Marshall. Due to his checkered past, broken family, and the fact that he illegally hacks phones for money. He currently lives under the foster care system, though doesn't actually live with his corrupt foster mother, Janet. Instead he lives with Hannah's friend Lucas. He seems to have been given up by his biological mother, Claudia Dawson, twelve years ago, when he was around four or five years old. Caleb is open to reuniting with her for a visit when she extends the offer, however. Living with Lucas and his relationship with Hannah has greatly changed Calebs outlook on the future. Caleb is the only other person that knows about A as he has been working on A's phone to help Hannhan and the others. Caleb used to work for car thieves as a computer hacker in Allentown. Season 1 Caleb and Hanna first meet in "Careful What U Wish 4" when Hanna, having heard about his hacking skills, asks him to fix Emily's phone so she can call Maya at her reform school. He can tell Emily is desperate, so he chargers her an extra 40 bucks for a rush job. Hanna and Emily pick up her phone at the dance, where Caleb cryptically tells Hanna that while he may not know much about her, she doesn't know much about herself either. He catches Spencer trying to break into Ian's desk at school and offers to help. Hanna and Caleb begin to see each other more and more in the hallways and finally talk when they are both stuck in detention in "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again." Caleb breaks the engine of Mrs. Montgomery's car after Hanna tells him she doesn't want her to get to Philadelphia (where she would discover Aria and Mr. Fitz). Hanna is stunned that he would do this for her, especially when she never asked him to. In return, Caleb asks her to go on a date with him in order to up his credibility among the student body, but she refuses. Hanna later learns in "Je Suis une Amie" that Caleb is homeless and is living at the school, having been abandoned by his biological parents as well as his foster parents. Touched, Hanna offers to let him stay in her basement, as long as he keeps it a secret from her mother. Caleb, given that he is secretly living in Hanna's basement, decides it's time he met the 'mom' (Ashley Marin). He rings the doorbell in "The New Normal" and introduces himself to Ashley. She is concerned about Hanna becoming friends with him, wary of his secretive, sarcastic personality. In "The Bad Seed," Hanna accidentally sees Caleb naked in the shower, which he brushes off by flirting with her more. Overwhelmed by her new attraction to him, she ignores and avoids him, which confuses Caleb enough to nearly make him leave (since he thought she didn't want him there anymore). Hanna reluctantly tells the truth and explains why she is so shy, and Caleb is tender towards this. Touched, Hanna kisses him, which escalates into a full-on make out. Thus, the two of them begin to secretly date. In "A Person of Interest," Hanna's already-wary mother becomes aware of Caleb's living arrangement and kicks him out. Hanna goes with him and they camp out in the woods. They are talking about their past and roasting marshmallows, when they start kissing. Hanna later loses her virginity to him in the tent. In the episode "Someone to Watch Over Me," Hanna finds an owl pendant in Caleb's backpack when she was putting his breakfast for "to go." Aria and Emily over hear Caleb talking to someone, most likely a girl, and tells Hanna that he might be dating someone else and hasn't tell her. Hanna disagrees because she doesn't want to believe them, not after they just slept together in the woods. Jenna is walking by and the girls see her wearing the owl that Hanna showed them from her phone; believing that Jenna is the other girl Caleb was talking to on the phone. Hanna then calls and texts Caleb but he wouldn't answer. Later on, Hanna leaves a note and puts it in Caleb's locker, she then remembers the numbers 2-1-4. She goes back to Caleb's locker and enters the numbers 2-1-4 and it opens Caleb's locker which shocks Hanna. Near the end of the episode, Hanna and Caleb have a fight. Caleb tells Hanna that Jenna paid him to be available for her so he can get money. He thought it was just a "pretty girls rivalry," but after things started happening between Caleb and Hanna he told Hanna that he wasn't spying on her most of the time. Caleb sees the disappointed look on Hanna's face and tries to hug her, but Hanna says don't touch me. Caleb then grabs his stuff, glimpsed at Hanna, then left. Later, Hanna is shown crying and her mom asked her where is Caleb, she tells her mom that Caleb left and her mom asks if she can come in. Hanna says no because she is about to take a bath, then she continues to cry. Hanna and Caleb's relationship status is currently unknown. In the next episode "Monsters in the End," Caleb asks Aria to tell Hanna that he is sorry and so on. Then later, Hanna talks to Caleb about what Jenna wants, and he tells her she wanted a key and that he misses her. During the episode, Caleb goes to Hanna's house and tells her mom to give Hanna a letter, but her mom refuses and tells Caleb that Hanna doesn't need another boy to go and not say goodbye face to face. Caleb then goes to the carnival, and Hanna quickly hides; he asks Mona where is Hanna but she says that Hanna stepped out, and won't come back until he leaves. Caleb then sighs and tell Mona to give Hanna a letter. When Caleb walks away, Mona opens the letter and reads it while shaking her head; then she rips the letter, throw it into the trash barrel, and dumps drink over it. Hanna then comes back and asked what Caleb wanted, and Mona said that he asked if they had change for a 20 dollar bill. Near the end of this episode, Hanna was about to talk to Caleb before he went onto the bus to leave to Arizona, but then tells Aria that they need to find the others and open the storage unit with the key. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls," we see Caleb riding back to Rosewood with Lucas. Season 2 Caleb is currently back in Rosewood and staying at Lucas' house. Earlier, Lucas had brought Caleb back to Rosewood to reunite with Hanna, but even though Hanna was relieved to hear that Caleb had tried to say goodbye before he left, she still was not ready to forgive him yet. In "Blind Dates," Caleb is once again attending Rosewood High. He is eager to take Lucas' up on his suggestion to make his date with Danielle a double with Caleb and Hanna. Caleb pushes Hanna during lunch to accept. She initially refuses, but after a few moments, she gives in. She points out that it is for Lucas' sake, not Caleb's benefit. During the date, Caleb is back at Hanna's place joking around with her like old times, though Hanna seems annoyed by this. When Lucas informs Hanna that Danielle's assumption that Hanna is still into Lucas is ruining their date, she asks Caleb to embrace her, thus settling Danielle's fears and enabling her to get close to Lucas. Caleb is happy to embrace Hanna again, but she remarks that she isn't easy, letting him know she did it for their audience, not him. In "The Devil You Know," Caleb tries to comfort Hanna after the town believes Ian to be Alison's murder. She rebuffs him, but then apologizes, citing what she's going through. She then asks if he's ever seen a corpse, which he replies in the affirmative. Later, she confronts his foster mother Janet about taking the checks the government gives her for raising Caleb. After Ian's funeral, Caleb brings food and ice for Hanna, and reveals that he knows that Hanna threatened Janet. They kiss as he is about to leave. They have resumed their relationship in "Surface Tension." In "Picture This," Caleb is found by a Private Investigator who was hired by his mom to find him. He later finds that his mom is very wealthy and is sorry she took to long to find him and that she has two other sons. Which means Caleb has two younger brothers or half-brothers. He decides to go meet his mom in California, but promises he will come back for Hanna. In "Over My Dead Body," Caleb returns to attend Hanna's father's and step-mother's wedding. Kate sees Hanna and Caleb talking in the church. As soon as Hanna walks away, she tries to make advances on Caleb. But, Caleb, the everloyal boyfriend, rebuffs her with an insult that Hanna inspired. Relationships Romantic Hanna: They are currently dating First Relationship *'Started: '"The Badass Seed" *'Ended: '"Someone to Watch Over Me" *'Reason: '''He was spying on her for Jenna. Second Relationship *'Started: "Surface Tension" Friendships Caleb doesn't like to let too many people get too close to him, except Hanna who he is now dating once again, and Lucas with whom he lives and is developing a close friendship despite the two boys being so different. We have only seen Caleb interact with a few other people: Hanna, Ms. Marin, Aria, Lucas, and a few random students from Rosewood High. Lucas lost a good deal of the money that Caleb has saved up on a black jack card counting scheme that didn't work out. Lucas was desperate and nearly suicidal as he felt that he betrayed Caleb. Caleb has scince forgiven Lucas, and Lucas has sold his comic books to make up some of the money. Bromance The one exception to Caleb's loner rule is Lucas Gottesman. Lucas cares a lot for Hanna, and understands she could not be happy without Caleb. Lucas is the first to find out what Mona did to Caleb's goodbye letter and proceeds to drive to Arizona and bring Caleb back to Rosewood. He allows Caleb to crash in his room while attending Rosewood High. Caleb, in turn, becomes a loyal friend to Lucas, honoring his commitment to watch "The Goonies" with Lucas instead of hanging out further with Hanna one evening. He also helps Lucas out with his pursuing Danielle. Caleb and Hanna go on a double date with Lucas and Danielle because Lucas is feeling nervous. Gallery Caleb.jpeg Don't.jpeg Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 1.12.02 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 1.12.25 AM.png P.jpeg K.jpeg J.jpeg G.jpeg Imgres-3a.jpeg Marin Rivers.jpeg Hanna's kitchen.jpg Caleb confesses his love.jpg Hanna and caleb camping.jpg 122b178fbfb5392720864bde2344b16c.jpg 0115_Caleb1.jpg pll-ep18-hanna-caleb-shower.jpg A.jpeg PLL02E09-02.jpg PLL02E09-09.jpg PLL02E09-11.jpg Calebs3 2.jpg Calebs3 1.jpg Quotes Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Males Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Deuteragonist Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Hackers